Madeline
by CommanderJames
Summary: When Samantha and her 4 year old daughter Madeline is taken for hostage by none other than the U.S.S Enterprises greatest foe Khan, Samantha has to make the tough decision of bringing him the humble James T. Kirk, or risking the life of her daughter. Will Samantha live to see her daughter again? Or will Khan or Starfleet kill her first?
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

My red curly hair was down over my face. My red Starfleet uniform was stained with blood and dirt. My wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and infected from the chains. I was gonna die. If not now, then later, but at the end of my story, the end of this story...I'll be dead. _My life won't be in vain_ I tell myself. Its all for her. Madeline.

"Are you ready Samantha?" He said. His voice sent cold shivers down my back. I looked up. My head in pain.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said standing up. I was too weak to fight. I've been fighting for 4 weeks.

"You know what to do. Bring be Kirk, you get the girl." he said. I looked into his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"A man with a sight for revenge. He got my crew the death sentence, his fate will lie the same." He said. I closed my eyes and looked out of the cave entrance. I turned back, but he was gone. I walked out, rocks poking at my bare feet. That's when I saw the shuttle. Several men and women of all species beamed to the surface. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"HELP!" I screamed running down the hill. The men and women looked my way, phasers at the ready. I ran into the arms of a young Ensign.

"What is your name ma'am?" He asked me wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Captain Samantha Monroe! U.S.S. Beta" I said dropping down to my knees. He pulled me back up. He reached a hand to his utility belt and pulled out his Com.

"Captain Kirk! This is Ensign Davis! We have found the captain." He said calmly.

"Copy that. Scotty! beam them up!" Said the captain. I memorized the voice, the voice of the man I was to kill.

* * *

**A/N: So It took me a while to post it. This will be shorter than my Susan Jones Trilogy. This story is like a prequel to the real story of Madeline. This ones only a few chapters...maybe 4 or 5. I won't make you review or follow the story, I kinda just wanna post a chapter a night, but hey I could really use the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I opened my eyes to a large white room. _Medical Bay_ I thought in my mind. I stood up. My bare feet hitting the cold tile floors. I winced as I felt a burning sensation on my rib cage. I lifted the large white shirt I was wearing and there was a bruise about the size of a basketball.

"Ya got a few broken ribs. I was able to mend a few of them, but hairline fractures can be a pain in my ass." said a Georgian voice behind me. I whipped my head around to the handsome doctor. I smiled holding my side protectively. he held out his hand. "Doctor Lenord McCoy. You are?" he asked me.

"Capta-...Commander Samantha Monroe." I said removing my hand from my side and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. The Captain wants to have a few words with ya when he gets off the bridge. Anything I can get for ya?" He asked. I shook my head. "Alright, Nurse Grace is right outside the curtain if ya need her." he said. He turned his back and walked out. "Nurse Grace, I'm headed to the bridge, keep am eye on her." I heard. The doors to MedBay fly open and shut. I waited a few seconds before I peeked out of the curtain. Nurse Grace was a small petite blond woman with her head in a book. We looked about the same size, only I was a bit shorter. I closed the curtain and tip-toed around my bed o check the other beds. We were alone. I snuck up behind her, she was reading a classic, Jane Eyre, a tear came to my eyes. I would have to kill this woman. I took a breath and wrapped my arm around her small neck while covering her mouth. It didn't take much to snap her neck. I lifted her body and threw her over my shoulder. I laid her on my bed and closed her surprised lifeless eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said while removing her clothes. A few minutes later, my hair is up in a nurses cap, and I'm standing inside of the captains shuttle with a hypo-spray in my hand waiting for the captain.

* * *

**A/N: Ch. 2, I have 2 more on the way within the next few days!**


End file.
